Untitled what if story
by Enkelisisar
Summary: What if Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Chibiusa and Sailor Senshis came back to 20th century after episode 83? Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Chapter 3 UP! Fiction Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled what if-story**

Well here is another what if story, as you noticed from title. Better than it sounds.

So, what if Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Kamen and Chibiusa came back 20th century – after episode 83 – when Tuxedo Kamen had just rescued Sailor Moon from Prince Dimande and his palace? What if their families were worried about them and they had to tell truth to them?

Sorry, I suck at summary's and grammars.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rescued**

_- Mamoru's P.O.V. (point of view) -_

"King Endymion told me that our time will be totally tested right now," I said as I embraced her. "But what ever will happen, we will stay together," she said slight smile on her lips.

I leaned to kiss her. The thought about that... that... Dimande almost kissed MY Usako, was driving me nuts and I just can't ever forgive him doing that thing.

When I brake our kiss, it started snowing. We were watching away from each other for a few seconds.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered.

Then I noticed that she was crying hardly.

"Usako! What's wrong with you? Did he... did he hurt you?" I panicked.

"Not physically, but emotionally yes. I thought that I wont see you ever again. I was so scared," Usagi sobbed as she embraced me hardly.

I was shocked. I wanted to kill Dimande right away for what he did to my beautiful and lovely girlfriend. But I knew that I never could do that, because Usagi wouldn't ever forgive me doing that thing.

"Usako... Remember that I love you and I wont leave you ever again. And if Dimande lays his dirty fingers on you just one more time, I will surely kill him," I said watching her crying. It may sounds corny, but I really mean everything what I said.

"Mamo-chan, please protect me from him! I just can't face that Dimande ever again," she begged crying.

"Usako! Please don't cry. I will be there for you forever! My life isn't even worth of living without you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything," I whispered passionately and kissed her with all love, passion and adore what I have for her. She finally stopped crying.

When she wrapped her slender arms around my neck and answered my kiss, I pulled her closer to myself. Oh My God I love her so much! I don't want to let her go...

_- Usagi's P.O.V. -_

When Mamo-chan kissed me, I wanted to melt to his arms and stay there forever. He is only person who I have ever truly loved. Of course I had crush on Motoki a little while, but Mamo-chan is only one who can have me whole. I love him so much! He is love of my life and my soulmate.

When he saved me from Dimande, I was so scared that he would vanish right on me, but somewhere deep down in my heart I knew that it wont really happen.

When we brake our kiss, I was still so shocked about everything, that I started cry again.

"Usako... please don't cry! You broke my heart every time you cry. Just remember that I'm with you forever," Mamo-chan whispered to me as he took me to his arms with bridal style.

"Arigato, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru," I whispered as I nodded. I started to calm down in his embrace.

"Can you transform to Sailor Moon?" he asked to me.

"Yes, I think so," I answered and took my brooch.

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!"**

_- Mamoru's P.O.V -_

When I saw her transform, it was truly like a magic. Of course it's not first time when I saw her transform to Sailor Moon. She is just so perfect, especially in her sailor fuku.

"Ready to go?" I asked when her transformation was ready.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Allright, let's go," I said and took her hand to my own.

_- Author's P.O.V. -_

When they were running back to Crystal Palace, there wasn't words between them. There was just silence. But still they knew what each other were thinking about.

As they were finally safe at the Crystal Palace, Sailor Senshi's, Luna, Artemis, Neo-King Endymion and Chibiusa were waiting for them.

"I missed you all so much," Usagi cried.

"You have to stop crying you big crybaby. It couldn't be so bad," Sailor Mars with very serious tone voice.

"Don't always be so mean to me Rei," Sailor Moon cried even harder.

"She is right. Leave her alone at once Sailor Mars," Tuxedo Kamen yelled with really angry and frustrated tone voice. "She may have bad trauma after what happened and you will make it much worse with you childish behaviour so why wont you just shut up?" he told still yelling.

"But..." Sailor Mars whispered shocked about Mamoru's behaviour.

"No buts Rei. I agree with Mamoru-san. Your behaviour is childish, especially now," Sailor Mercury said seriously.

"I agree with Mamoru-san and Ami-chan," Jupiter told and went to stand next to them.

"Me too," Venus said and gave Usagi a big hug.

Neo-King Endymion, Chibiusa, Luna and Artemis didn't say anything, but they also went to stand next to Usagi, Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Thanks guys," Sailor Moon nodded.

Then she turned to face Sailor Mars. "Rei-chan, I know that I'm klutz, childish and crybaby, but my worst enemy kidnapped me and used his dark power to paralyze me so he could kiss me and make me his wife," Usagi told remembering too well what happened with Dimande.

"Oh Usagi-chan, why didn't you tell anything to anybody?" Sailor Mars asked with shocked voice.

"Because you don't ever listen to my explains," Sailor Moon told her and cried again.

Everybody were shocked because of what they had heard.

"Usagi-chan..." Sailor Mars said still very shocked voice.

"Rei you baka," Chibiusa yelled. "You should be thankfull for that Usagi-chan is rescued and not to be so mean to her. She is after all my past mommy, even if we are fighting so much with each other most of the time".

"Thank you Chibiusa," Sailor Moon answered and hugged her future daughter.

End of chapter 1.

To be contiuned...

* * *

**SOME KEY WORDS:**

Arigato= Thank you

Baka= An idiot

Aishiteru= I love you


	2. Chapter 2

So here comes chapter 2. Hopefully this is better than a chapter 1.

Sorry for keeping you waiting.

Please, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2 Back in to the 20th century

"Small Lady, be good girl there in the 20th century," King Endymion said to Chibiusa a.k.a. Small Lady while she was going to leave back in time with Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Daddy, why I can't stay at here with you and mommy?" Chibiusa asked crying.

"Because you aren't safe in here darling. For now here isn't anybody who could protect to you from our enemy. It would be far too dangerous to let you stay here with me and your mother. That's why you have to go with them Small Lady," King Endymion explained to Chibiusa with really sad and worried expression. He was crying too.

"But daddy I want to stay here with you and mommy!" Chibiusa cried even harder.

"No buts!" King Endymion yelled to his only daughter.

**SMACK!**

"Ouch!"

"Chibiusa! Now you will stop that childish behaviour! Your father is just trying to protect to you from our enemy and you stupid brat aren't even thankfull to him for that!" Sailor Moon yelled after she slapped Chibiusa hardly on her left cheek.

"You are so mean to me Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa yelled back still crying hardly, but then she noticed that Sailor Moon was crying hardly too. "Usagi-chan...?"

Few moments later Chibiusa turned to face her father.

"All right daddy. I will go with them to 20th century," she finally said.

"Good girl! I'm proud of you," King Endymion smiled to his daughter. "Please, take care of her," he said to Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Of course," everybody answered.

"Good luck to your fight's there at the 20th century," he whispered watching their walking away.

45 seconds later at Gates of Time:

"I will send you to your own time near to Hikawa Temple," Sailor Pluto told to them as she opened the gates of time for them.

"Thanks Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon smiled.

"The Gates of Time are open for you," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Thanks Plu!" Chibiusa said smiling.

Then they all stepped "out" from the Gates of Time.

"I wish you luck. You will need it" Sailor Pluto whispered after them.

5 minutes later near to Hikawa Temple:

"What should we do now?" Usagi asked de-transforming.

"We need to be prepared to an any possible attack from our enemy," Ami answered as she and the others de-transformed too.

"But at least we are back in our own time, at 20th century," Usagi smiled as they walked back to Hikawa Temple.

End of chapter 2.

To be contiuned...

* * *

Author's note:

I know that almost everyone of them are out of character in this story, but from the some reason I just don't want to keep them only in their character. To me it's kind of boring. I hope you wont get mad to me for that.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1 Families in danger – Senshis secret is no more

"What in the world are our families doing here?" Usagi asked quietly when they saw every member of their families standing there at the Hikawa Temple and talking about something.

"I don't know, but I can sense that they are talking about us and it is something really serious," Rei answered quietly.

"Oh no!" everybody moaned.

"Girls... Mamoru-san... all of you have to be ready to transform! This could be a new plan from our enemy, or something," Luna said quietly.

"What? Are you sure about that Luna?" Makoto asked as they quietly started to walk away.

"No, I'm not sure about that, but knowing our enemy there's the huge chance for that! So we need to be carefull," Luna answered worriedly.

"Okay!" everybody nodded.

"Hey! There those stupid little whores are! And with a really much older man! I'm sure that he is behind of all of this," they heard a man yell behind of them.

Usagi knew it was her fathers voice. "Shimatta," she moaned. "I don't want to meet them at here! Not at all!"

"Let's go and run to the park and speak to them at there. My father is there too and he abandoned me after my mothers death and I have been living with my grandpa after that. Speaking to him doesn't please me at all," Rei whispered.

"Hai" everybody nodded and then they ran.

*******************AT THE PARK:*****************************

"Hey, why in the world you are running away from your own families?" Usagis father Kenji asked with really frustrated tone voice.

"Well, it isn't your business at all," Usagi answered.

"How can you be so rude?" Kenji asked.

"And I never, ever expected that my daughter would be a dirty whore," Rei's father Takahiro Hino said furiously.

"Well, everything you expect from me that I live exactly same kind of life as you and forget my grandfather and my friends!" Rei answered very angrily to her father.

"What? How dare you?" Takahiro yelled to his daughter, thinking that part of this situation was Rei's grandfathers fault.

But before anybody had time to say anything, a big, horrible and ugly screaming youma attacked to them.

"What is that thing?" Minako's father asked with shocked tone voice.

"A youma," Rei's grandfather answered gasping his breath. "But where did it come from?"

"Chibiusa, take Luna and Artemis and search a safe place where you can hide," Usagi told to her future daughter.

"But what about you guys?" Chibiusa asked.

"Don't worry about us! Just go before it's too late!" girls and Mamoru answered being ready fight with the youma.

"Okay! Be carefull guys," Chibiusa yelled running away with Luna and Artemis.

"Are you ready guys?" Usagi asked taking her transformation brooch.

"Hai," everybody nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Usagi said.

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER..."**

**"MERCURY STAR POWER..."**

**"MARS STAR POWER..."**

**"JUPITER STAR POWER..."**

**"VENUS STAR POWER..."**

**...MAKE UP!"**

End of chapter 3 part 1.

To be contiuned...

* * *

**SOME KEY WORDS:**

Hai = Yes

Shimatta = Oh no/ oh crap

Youma = A monster


End file.
